


Jackie's Wish

by Chocolatequeen



Series: The Course of True Love [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: Jackie had only had one wish for the last two years: For Rose to come home where she belonged. Watching her sob against a white wall, she realised it was true--you should be careful what you wish for.Outtake from To Bring Them Home.





	Jackie's Wish

“Take me back!” Rose’s fists pounded on the walls, and Jackie’s heart broke.

From the day Rose had disappeared, Jackie Tyler had had just one wish: for her daughter to come home safely. She’d clung to that hope through a long year. Then one day, it had come true. Rose had walked into the flat, casual as you please, without a scratch on her.

But then she’d learned the truth of where Rose had been. Travelling with an alien who delighted in taking Rose to the most dangerous spots in the universe—no matter what he said about trouble just being the bits in between.

When the Doctor had tricked Rose into coming with Pete, Jackie figured her wish had finally been granted. But they’d only been there for a few seconds when Rose slammed that yellow button thingy again and disappeared, going back to the Doctor’s side, just like she always did.

It took nearly ten minutes of tearful pleading, but she finally convinced Pete to go back. “Just long enough to make sure they don’t need any help,” she’d begged.

When he’d returned with Rose in his arms a few moments later, relief had swept over Jackie. Her wish had finally been granted—Rose was home with her for good. The Doctor couldn’t come through the Void and take her away again.

But now, watching her daughter slide down the wall, leaving a streak of mascara behind, she remembered the old adage: _Be careful what you wish for._


End file.
